Perdidos (Francia x Lectora)
by sophie strife
Summary: Francia se encuentra perdido en un mundo que él conoce bien pero no es el mismo en el cual vive, una diseñadora de ropa, autosuficiente y dada de lleno a su trabajo lo acoge en su casa. Mientras intentan descubrir que es lo que le sucedió sentimientos comienzan a fluir por el frances ¿Como será que esta historia terminará?
1. Encontrado

Tú caminabas a tu hogar tras un agotador día de trabajo en tu estudio del centro, tuviste la brillante idea de dejar el carro en casa, eras diseñadora de vestuario y en estos momentos estas creando lo que será tu nueva línea de ropa, claro no eres la mejor en estos momentos, pero de a poco estas comenzando a avanzar contra las grandes, chanel, dolce & gabbana, entre otros. Vives en una cómoda casa frente a los jardines del palacio de Versalles, sí tienes muy buena situación económica, no como al inicio…

Demorabas unos 30 minutos desde Paris a tu casa en tren, dejabas el auto en la estación cada vez que ibas, así te ahorrabas unos 15 más caminando a tu casa, ¿Qué flojera no?. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, apenas veías por donde ibas, llegaste corriendo rápido a tu casa y por un motivo totalmente fuera de lugar en tu camino tropezaste y caíste de lleno al suelo haciéndote un pequeño magullón en tu rodilla, estabas a unos 3mts de tu casa, miraste hacia atrás y viste a EL, si ÉL causante de tu caída, un hombre rubio tirado en el suelo en plena lluvia, te levantaste rápido y observaste al chico, por un momento pensaste en dejarlo tirado ahí, pero no se veía bien, lo moviste un poco y no reaccionaba, lo diste vuelta (ya que estaba boca abajo) y viste que estaba sangrando su hombro, lo tomaste con todas las fuerzas que te permitías, y claro te diste cuenta de algo horroroso, espantoso, abominable, tu hermosos zapatos de taco alto se habían roto con el golpe, enojadísima te los sacaste ambos, los tiraste por la reja a tu casa y ahora si tomaste al hombre a rastras, descalza ensuciándote con barro tus pies, una sensación no muy agradable si le sumas la intensa lluvia que caía sobre ti.

Entraste a tu casa con el hombre a rastras, a penas ya que era mucho más alto que tú que medias unos 1,60 el hombre fácilmente te pasaba por unos 10 cm. Él aún seguía sangrando, lo dejaste en el suelo, corriendo cerrando todas las puertas (yendo por tus ahora rotos zapatos) y a buscar el botiquín para curar al chico, entre tanto ajetreo escuchaste un grito ahogado, al parecer tomo conciencia de sí mismo, fuiste donde estaba él, apoyado en el sillón sujetando la herida que tenía con un inmenso dolor, te observo de arriba abajo y sonrió levemente. Tú tomaste todos los medicamentos, le pediste que se sacara la polera y este lo hizo, la herida era bastante grande pero no profunda, estaba infectada, ahora es cuando te sirve el detestable curso de enfermería que tomaste antes de dedicarte a lo que te apasionaba. Limpiaste toda su herida, parecía que le dolía bastante, claro que le dolía si tenías que quitar todo lo infectado y después limpiar. Terminaste y él muy inconsciente se desmayó otra vez, lo secaste y le sacaste los pantalones, estaba todo empapado, su ropa la tiraste a lavar y después a secar, mientras tú te bañabas y cambiabas ropa, hacías la cena. Tapaste al chico y encendiste la calefacción de la casa, estaba comenzando a helar, pronto nevaría.

-Madame, ¿Dónde estoy?

-Valla… porfin despertaste- pusiste un plato con sopa frente a él en la mesita de centro, también el tuyo- come un poco, necesitas energías para curarte. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Francis Bonnefoy, estoy en Alemania ¿cierto?

-No…-dijiste pesadamente- estas en Francia, ¿qué te sucedió?

-No lo sé preciosa, solo recuerdo a Inglaterra y los demás, peleando…una luz apareció, pero no recuerdo más.- _¿preciosa? Ok… esto es raro._

-Inglaterra?- preguntaste extrañada.

-Lo siento, Arthur…- se sentó en el sillón mirando tu sopa de pollo.- ¿tendrías un teléfono que pueda utilizar? Quizás pueda contactarme con alguien para que venga a buscarme.

-Claro- le entregaste tu teléfono y comenzó a marcar número tras número, suspiro y se rindió.

-Que extraño…-hizo una mueca- no contestan incluso gil.

-Nadie contesta, ¿cierto?

\- para desgracia mía sí, pensé que podían venir…preciosa- apareció un aura encantadora a su alrededor, como si rosas estuviesen a su alrededor- ¿podría quedarme aquí? Por lo menos hasta que pueda volver a mi hogar- en ese momento el hombre se dio cuenta que estaba netamente con una manta sobre él, te sonrojaste tenía muy buen cuerpo, te dio una sonrisa lasciva mirando tu cuerpo.

-Lo que acaba pasar por tu mente suprímelo ahora mismo antes de que te deje donde te encontré, tu ropa está en la secadora- _lo miraste amenazadoramente como una reina a un siervo, no te gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando, él pego un pequeño salto cambiando drásticamente su forma de ser._

-No pensé nada, en serio- mentia y lo sabias bien, te llamo la secadora, le entregaste su ropa, no llevaba nada consigo.- bueno…- decía mientras se vestia- ¿Cómo te llamas? Y ¿en dónde estamos?

-Soy _(tn) y diseño vestuario, estamos en Versalles, el palacio está a unas cuadras- dijiste aburrida de decirlo tantas veces en el dia, por lo menos la primera parte.-Respecto a lo que habias preguntado antes….- lo habias pensado bastante, respecto a si se podía quedar en casa mientras resolvia su asunto…- tienes 3 condiciones, debes cocinar, lavar, limpiar la casa mientras no estoy; segundo, mi habitación es sagrada al igual que el estudio del 2do piso, y por ultimo debes pagar mis zapatos.- el hombre quedo de una pieza con lo que dijiste, claro era un sí.

-y ¿Cuánto valen esos zapatos? – se los mostraste, eran los Prada que habías roto con tú caída, el hombre los vio, sabía bien que eran Prada y suspiro pesadamente, sabía que valían mucho.

-No lo sé, me los regalo Miuccia Prada[1], pero son bastante caros, le preguntare mañana cuanto cuestan-el hombre se masajeaba las sienes pensando que hacer- bueno…¿aceptas las condiciones para quedarte?

-Claro, no hay problema mon chéri – Francis comenzó a verse mareado- puedo probar la sopa, sino como volveré a desmayarme- asentiste para que comenzara a comer, tu hiciste lo mismo. Estuvieron conversando hasta las 12 de la noche, te contó su historia y lo que había pasado, bastante extraño la verdad pero de cierta forma le creías, no parecía mentir y además estaba bastante afligido, estaba en una reunión del g8 y nombro algo de los países, como si existieran las representaciones de ellos, eso no lo creíste, pero de igual manera lo escuchaste la cosa es que de la nada llegó aquí y no recordaba mucho. Él se quedó a dormir en el sillón, mañana le dejarías una habitación para él mientras se queda, mañana vendrán unos y unas modelos a probarse tu colección, así que debes ordenar todo incluido el estudio. Ambos fueron a dormir, eran las 6 de la mañana y despertaste de golpe, un ruido abajo corriste rápido pero no había nada, solo Francis que dormía, lo miraste unos segundos, pero solamente dormía, comenzaste a recorrer la casa mientras, seguían los ruidos, tomaste un cuchillo carnicero que tenías, sentiste que algo estaba detrás de ti, volteaste rápido.

-_(tn) ¿estás bien?- te dijo un tanto asustado por tu reacción el rubio, al cual estabas por cortarle el cuello sino hubiese tomado tu mano.

-Si… si, si- dijiste nerviosa- es que escuche que algo estaba abajo, sentiste que algo subió al segundo piso- mis moldes- corriste rápido al segundo piso, Francis corría tras de ti y de un momento a otro se adelantó y llegó antes, sentiste unos golpes y que alguien caía al piso.

Claro que querían tus moldes, Francis tenia consigo un tubo negro donde guardan planos y un hombre tirado en el suelo inconsciente, tomaste el tubo y lo revisaste, estaban todos toda la línea nueva estaba ahí, suspiraste aliviada a que volviera a tus manos y no le hubiese pasado nada, mientras el francés tomo al hombre y lo ató con unas tiras de tela que estaban por ahí tiradas en el estudio.

-Wow, menos más que estaba para detenerlo, sola te hubiese hecho añicos preciosa- se acercó a ti- ¿Estas bien?- levanto tu barbilla y miro tus ojos, se comenzó a acercar, más, más, estaban a punto de rozar sus labios.

-Ni! Se te ocurra idiota!- le lanzaste una patada y lo mandaste lejos- ¡!a mí no me juegas con tus encantos de macho!

-jajaja por lo menos lo intente- te miraba riéndose de ti.

\- Estúpido- hiciste un puchero, llamaste a la policía para desacerté del ladrón y que descubrieran de parte de quien venía, seguramente de Fin, si él debe ser, siempre está intentando copiar tu ropa, que no le da vergüenza, él era tú socio antes de que… olvídenlo.

Te desasiste del tipo, pero no podías dormir así que te pusiste a hacer el aseo del estudio, mientras Francia baja y volvía con el desayuno, hizo unos crepes de fruta y dos capuchinos con vainilla, estaban endemoniadamente ricos.

-¿Qué haces para cocinar tan rico?- decías mientras te comías el segundo crepe que te había traído.

-Es que soy chef- dijo sornamente con gran orgullo, al parecer le gustaba mucho

-Eres buenísimo, ¿no quieres trabajar en un restaurant? Hay uno cerca al que voy siempre y necesitan gente, al parecer el jefe de la cocina renuncio y no han podido encontrar a uno.

-Sería buena idea, así pagaría rápido tus zapatos…mm… lo pensaré ¿sí? Tengo que ver si alguna de las personas que conozco están en esta ciudad, o no se… algo que pueda ayudarme, todo es diferente aquí, pero no importa jijiji, oye _(tn) ¿tienes novio?- el ambiente se puso tenso.

-eso… no importa- tomaste los platos y tazas, comenzaste a caminar a las escaleras

-Que hermoso vestido- había uno en un maniquí- pero que lastima… esta sin terminar…- dijo esto dándose cuenta que estaba cubierto por polvo, se dio cuenta ahí habían dos mesas de trabajo, la tuya y otra… llena de polvo con instrumentos tirados- la persona que lo estaba haciendo era un genio.

-Lo era…- dijiste esto último para comenzar a bajar por las escaleras.

La mañana pasó rápido y llegaron los modelos, Ray y Amelie, tu preferida ella, Ray era odioso, lo dejabas ir netamente por la conexión que guardabas con él. Ambos entraron un poco extrañados, era la primera vez que iban a tu casa. Francis estaba haciendo el almuerzo mientras provabas la ropa.

-¡Hey!_(tn) ¿es que tan rápido olvidaste a mi hermano? Y te metes con el primero que llega a tu casa- dijo furioso Ray, le diste una cachetada muy fuerte.

-La próxima vez que insinúes eso no vuelves a trabajar para mí, ¿escuchaste?

-Si señora.

-Sube al estudio, ahí se te bajaran los humos

Tras eso Ray no volvió a decir palabra, subió y bajo rápido- Lo siento, no pensé que aún… lo siento…- decía muy apenado por lo que había hecho.

-Tranquilo, no importa- respondiste con un dolor en el pecho que no podías quitar, pero unas palabras te quitaron de tu estado.

-Está listo el almuerzo, ¿Por qué no vienen y se sientan?- todos hicieron caso, pero Francis llamo tu atención- estas pálida…¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo es que estoy agotada por lo de la mañana- fuiste a comer, pero sus manos te detuvieron.

-Se que no es por eso preciosa.

-en serio, no es nada de qué preocuparse, estaré bien.- fuiste a comer ya habías hecho todo y tus modelos se habían ido, solo quedaron Francis y tú.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas cuando aquello ocurrió, estabas muy triste, estabas llorando en tu cuarto, Francis golpeo la puerta, no le respondiste, entro de igual manera.

-_(tn) ¿Por qué lloras?- estabas sin estarlo, viste a otra persona en vez de Francis, lo abrazaste y lo besaste, él no hizo rechazo alguno ante tus movimientos, comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de tus ropas, sentías calor…. Pero reaccionaste antes de que hicieras algo estúpido, te alejaste y tomaste distancia de Francis.

-Te confundí con otra persona, lo siento- dijiste como una estatua, no tenías expresión alguna, te vestiste y saliste, te fuiste sin rumbo hasta un bar que conocías, se te hizo tarde y volviste a pie. Entraste a tu casa y Francis estaba esperándote, como si una madre se tratase, estabas muy borracha, con suerte podías con tus piernas. Estuviste a punto de caer…él te agarró y te miró triste, te dejó en tu cama. Te estabas quedando dormida… mientras escuchabas en un susurro…no volverá a pasar… nunca más nombraron el tema y Francis se puso distante de ti, aunque seguía molestándote a veces, pero no era lo mismo.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que conociste a Francis, pero no encontraban ninguna pista de sus conocidos u alguna otra cosa, te estabas comenzando a asustar, pensabas que era algo que solamente estaba en su cabeza y estuviera loco, pero… alguien tan cariñoso no podría estarlo… ya lo hubieses notado, de cualquier modo lo seguirías ayudando no era mala persona, no te pasaba a llevar solo… que a veces salía… y no sabías de él, te preocupabas sin sentido, él podía estar con quien quisiera ¿cierto? No sentías nada por él, solo un poco de cariño. Llegaba a casa con chupones, que escondía entre su ropa, me dejaba la comida servida y la demás en la nevera, y salía a su trabajo de medio tiempo, después iba a buscar a sus conocidos, todo esto mientras yo estaba trabajando en mi taller, faltaban 3 semanas para el día en donde mostrarías tu nueva colección en Paris.

-Hey Francis- le decía mientras llegaba después de haber estado toda la noche fuera, con un nuevo chupón en su cuello.

-Dime _(tn) ¿sucede algo?- dijo extrañado, era muy temprano y tu te levantabas tarde.

-Podrías decirme cuando no vas a llegar, es que me preocupo de que te pase algo, además que no sabemos que paso con tus amigos y me preocupa- dijiste un tanto avergonzada y molesta con él.

-Pensé que no te molestaba, solo cocinaba para ti y las demás cosas que hago en casa, de igual manera lo hare para que no te preocupes- te miró serio- las personas que veo no valen la pena, sabes que lo que hago es por placer, al igual que tus modelos.

-Claro… placer le dices ahora… si ahogas el hecho de que ya no tienes a alguien a quien amaste y ya no está, e intentas encontrar alguien que llene eso- te miro enojado, habías dado en el clavo.

-¡¿Qué vas a saber tú?! ¡Siquiera me conoces para decir esas cosas!

-Parece que te conozco más de lo que piensas Francis, yo solo te estoy advirtiendo, si sigues haciendo eso terminaras sufriendo.- te dolió lo que te había dicho, eso de que solo cocinaba para ti, lo tomabas como parte de tu familia, en verdad no tenías a nadie más y en verdad dolía.

-Como si tú supieses que es vivir cientos de años y perder a quien te importa, verla morir incinerada, ¿Cómo si fuese fácil? Dime… ¿alguna vez has perdido a alguien?- te dijo enfadado, pensando que no responderías nada, lo miraste triste y tomaste tu chaqueta, le diste la espalda.

-Sí, no pensé que eras de esta forma. Mi pareja murió en mis brazos tras un accidente, yo conducía. No llegaré esta noche- saliste, el rubio quedo plasmado en el suelo, no pensaba que le dirías eso, se mordía la lengua por lo que había dicho, te siguió pero… tú ya habías tomado tu auto y andado hacia algún lugar. Estabas por llegar donde estaba él, Ethan sí su tumba estaba frente a ti, no sabías como habías llegado simplemente estabas ahí tirada en el suelo llorando sobre el pasto, te dolía el hecho de que el hombre que habías ayudado, tú no significaras nada, nada más que la persona que lo recibió y le dio una cama caliente en donde estar.

Sí también sabias que era acostarse con quien sea buscando el calor ajeno que nunca recuperarías, lo hiciste durante años matándote y restregando en recuerdos que jamás podrán volver a ser y ahora que comenzabas a salir adelante con tu línea, vuelve el recuerdo y te golpea y zamarrea tirándote al suelo, para llorar en su tumba otra vez. Te calmaste un poco, te despediste de Ethan tu compañero, la persona que siempre amaras, abrazaste su cruz y te fuiste, era ya tarde alrededor de las 5, estuviste toda la mañana en su tumba. Tomaste el auto y fuiste al centro, entraste a un restaurant y almorzaste, de eso pasaste a un bar conocido.

-Hola lud.- saludaste al cantinero, alto y fornido que tenías al frente, era nuevo, llego hace unos 3 meses.

-Hallo _(tn)¿qué te sirvo hoy?

-¿Qué es lo más fuerte que tienes?

Bebiste hasta ya entrada la noche, le contaste todo a lud, lo escucho todo con atención la muerte de tu pareja, lo que te dijo el francés, sí lo querías y estaba empezando a doler cada vez que salía por las noches, querías ser tu quien pasara la noche con él… pero hasta que no dejara su estúpido juego no dejarías que te tocara con sus sucias manos tras haber tocado a muchas, jugando con ellas. Estabas llorando, lud te consolaba, abrieron la puerta del bar, un rubio jadeante y cansado, sudando, era Francis.

-_(tn) por fin te encuentro- Ludwing lo miro sorprendido a la vez que enojado por lo que te estaba haciendo- …Alemania…- escuchaste su voz.

-Lud dame la cuenta, me voy a ir- el alemán te dio la cuenta y pasaste tu tarjeta bancaria

-_(tn) yo no sabía nada, no debí haber hecho todo eso- te decía arrepentido, el alemán furioso con él.

-No es necesario nada de ello, fui suficientemente estúpida y enamorarme de nuevo, no volverá a suceder. Cuando encuentres a tus amigos ve con ellos, yo… estaré bien sola…- decías a punto de romper en llanto, te fuiste y dejaste el auto ahí, caminaste a tu casa

-Acabas de perder a una mujer que dentro de todas con las que has pasado tus noches, era quien buscabas.- le dijo el alemán enojado, pero Francis sabía que tenía razón.

-Aún no la pierdo…

-Acabas de hacerlo- Fulmino Ludwing las esperanzas que tenía.

* * *

[1] Actual diseñadora de Prada.

**Continuará**


	2. Pasarela

El francés se quedó en el bar helado sin saber que hacer tras las palabras de Ludwing, salió corriendo a tu casa, el alemán lo siguió y cerró el local temprano. Ambos iban tras de ti, que estabas muy lejos tirada inconsciente en el suelo, mientras un hombre te estaba recogiendo.

-No tienes un mínimo respeto por ti misma ¿cierto?- te decía Fin mientras te llevaba a tu casa en modo princesa enojado.

Francia y Alemania llegaron a tu casa, no te encontraron en el camino. Francis abría la puerta que ya estaba entre abierta y corrió a buscarte por toda la casa, no estabas por ningún lado, subio las escaleras y entró a tu habitación y encontró a otro hombre, que no era él, que estaba a tu lado mientras tú ya estabas acostada en la cama durmiendo.

-¿Qué le hiciste para que se comportara así?- salió de la habitación luego de que besó tu frente en forma de despedida.

-Yo no le he hecho nada- miro al francés con cólera.

-Para que sepas, ella desde que comenzó su recuperación de Ethan no bebió nunca más….hasta ahora, llena sus penas con alcohol, lo más probable es que haya ido a verlo hoy, ¿Qué le hiciste?- miraba enojado al francés.

-Yo…- no tenía idea de que decir, tras de ellos apareció lud.

-Él la hirió, porque cree que es el único que perdió a alguien importante - dijo enojado con él.

-Wow, con razón está así, tú siquiera la conoces. Ella jamás dejaría que otro hombre entrara a su casa después de lo que pasó, siquiera a mí me dejo entrar- le dijo indicándole con el dedo acusatoriamente- ella tuvo que enterrar a su pareja sola, no tenía a nadie más, ni el hermano de Ethan estaba aquí en Francia para ayudarla, estaba sola y ahora que comienza a salir adelante apareces tú y la tiras al suelo. ¿Qué no tienes respeto por quien te ayudo?

-A ver, ¿siquiera sabes quien soy?.

-ni idea de quien eres, pero yo soy Fin, antiguo compañero de trabajo y también pareja, tengo mayor relación que un vago que llego hace unos meses. Además andas con mucha confianza con ella, como si la conocieras. Cuando siquiera respetas sus sentimientos.

-aa… tu eres el tal Fin, valla escoria con la que se metió entonces, si fuiste capaz de utilizarla y ahora que ya estaba bien mandar a alguien a robar los modelos de su nueva colección. Chico si a eso le llamas respeto, ¿cómo será que la amabas? Aunque eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, solo que nos dejes con ella, si alguien tiene que hablar con ella soy yo, no un inútil que no puede ni siquiera poder crear algo con sus propias manos, das asco, como hombre y como diseñador.

-y eso me lo dice alguien que nunca ha hecho su propia ropa ja- dijo bubrlonamente.

-Podemos probarlo ahora mismo si es que quieres- el francés le miró desafiante, sabia que ganaría.

-No estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a alguien de tan poco nivel- decía con el ego por los aires.

-Entonces si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, vete. Ella está bien arriba, yo la cuidaré, no te quiero cerca de sus modelos.

-Antes muerto, no me iré hasta que ella despierte y me diga que lo haga- el alemán caminó hacia la habitación de la chica.

-sigan discutiendo si quieren pero yo me ocuparé de ella, ninguno de los dos tiene el derecho, ambos la hirieron tú Fin la utilizaste antes (NA: sí él la utilizó antes de que fuera exitosa, antes de que estuviese con su ex pareja que falleció, robó todo y la dejó) y robaste sus modelos antes de que fuera una modista conocida, y tú Francia la heriste. Los dos se quedan fuera de esta habitación esta noche, hasta que piensen en lo que han hecho- dicho esto el alemán entró a la habitación y se sentó en una silla a tú lado, mientras los otros dos discutían fuera sobre quien había hecho peor, menuda estupidez por lo cual lo hacían, si ambos habían hecho daño.

Despertaste en la mañana con una terrible resaca, observaste a tú lado y ahí estaba Lud sentado y con la cabeza en la cama durmiendo, te comenzaste a levantar despacio para no despertar al alemán, pero fue en vano ya que al más mínimo movimiento despertó con unas ojeras gigantes.

-Hallo _(tn)

-Buenos días Lud, ¿qué sucedió anoche? No lo recuerdo bien.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma- se levantó y abrió la puerta de tu habitación no había ninguno de los dos hombres, bajaron las escaleras y ahí estaban, ambos con un ojo morado uno cocinando y el otro haciendo aseo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fin? Pensé que tenías prohibido volver aquí otra vez- te miró un tanto disgustado, él era alto no tanto como Francia, rubio con el pelo corto, parecía inglés. Tenía los ojos cafés.

-Anoche te fuiste a negro en la acera y te traje aquí, mi casa quedaba un poco lejos y estaba sin el auto.

-Entiendo, gracias… pero es momento de que te vayas- le miro más fría de lo que hacía con el francés- sabes muy bien lo que me hiciste y por qué razones no eres bienvenido aquí.

-Y si me perdonas, ¿si empezamos de nuevo? Te juro que no te mentiré esta vez, confía en mí.

-¿Confiar en alguien que se acostó conmigo por conveniencia para robar mis modelos? Lo siento, eso no volverá a pasar incluso en tus sueños, pareces un borracho diciendo algo que romperás más tarde, además no siento nada por ti, solo fuiste un error.

-Me voy entonces, cuídate, nos vemos en la pasarela en dos semanas, aaa… sí, se me olvidaba decirte Ray ahora trabaja para mí al igual que Amelie, deberías buscar unos modelos que san más fieles- le decía mientras salía de la casa con una sonrisa ancha en su cara.

-¡Que mierda!- gritaste enojada mientras el hombre salía de tu casa y tu hacías unas llamadas, claro ambos decidieron trabajar con él, les ofreció más dinero. Francia silbó bajo.

-Ese es un problema grave, ¿como lo harás?

-You shut up-le dijiste mientras pensabas, se te prendió la ampolleta y fuiste a buscar tu cinta métrica del taller, tomaste a lud y a Francis y comenzaste a tomar sus medidas- son perfectos, ¿quieren ser mis modelos? o sea tendría que hacer unos cuantos ajustes en el de lud pero… yo puedo- dijiste sonriendo.

-mmm…¿ me perdonas?

-No, pero te necesito- le dijiste alegremente- ¿qué dices tú Lud?- los miraba extrañado pero quería ayudarte, si al final te había agarrado cariño en la noche anterior y necesitaba dinero.

-Está bien, ¿qué debo hacer?

-Caminar con estilo en una pasarela, ¿podrás?

\- haré el intento-decia incomodo con su mano en la nuca- debo ir a el bar y arreglar lo de anoche, los veo más tarde-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dejando a dos personas que tenían un problema que resolver.

-Entonces… ¿que hago para que me perdones?

-El que hacer creo que deberías verlo tú ya que eres el interesado- el hombre se acercó a la chica tomándola de la cintura mientras tú intentabas zafarte.

-¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Suéltame!- le decías mientras te zafabas.

-¿Estás loca? Jamás te soltaría- te dijo sonriendo alegremente mientras te sujetaba- además, dejaré de salir por las noches, tenías razón en todo.

-y ahora me lo vienes a decir después de todo este drama que me hiciste pasar, anda con otra a que te crea esas palabras- dijiste enojada.

-Bueno pero yo quiero que tú me creas _(tn)- te miró sincero, quizás no estaba mintiendo…nononono, no le creerías, aún no lo perdonabas, aunque ya dejaste de intentar zafarte de él.

-No té creo- hiciste un puchero mirando hacia el contrario de él, tomó tu rostro y suavemente dejo un beso en tus labios, lo sentiste no eras un juguete de nadie…

-pues voy en serio contigo_(tn) quieras o no, además ya dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí.

-¿Dije eso? Estaba borracha- excusándote, aún lo recordabas- ¿quién se enamoraría de un hombre que pasa una noche con una y otra? Y más encima llegando con chupones nuevos cada día, y que aún están en tu cuello.

-¿y si jamás vuelven?- te tenia atrapada en sus brazos, mientras te arrinconaba contra la pared, podías sentir todo su cuerpo rozando contra el tuyo, su calor, su respiración que se acercaba a tu oído-¿si solo tú me tuvieses?- tú piel se erizó al escuchar el susurro que dejaba en tú oído, te derretías de a poco con el contacto que producía en ti el hombre, sus manos recorrían heladas tu cintura, subiendo hasta casi llegar a tus pechos, lo hacia una y otra vez para que todo tu cuerpo no pudiera negarse de que lo deseabas en ese momento. ¡Pum! Se escuchó en la cocina y estaba saliendo humo de ella, lo lanzaste lejos al hombre, el momento de debilidad se acabó y corriste por un extintor que estaba en el comedor, mientras él abría las ventanas rápido para que no se asfixiaran por el humo y corrió a la llave de agua y tiraba agua a la cocina, el fuego estaba por toda la cocina, tomaste el extintor y tiraste por donde hubiese fuego incluso sobre el rubio. Se apagó rápidamente con la mezcla química, solo faltaba que saliera el humo.

 _Que oportuno incendio_ pensabas para tus adentros- Francis pareces hombre de nieve- él estaba lleno del químico blanco, mientras tú te reías a carcajadas de él.

-ajajaj ven aquí, no te escapas- te comenzó a perseguir lleno de espuma blanca, ensuciando toda la casa, hasta que te agarró por detrás y comenzó a hacerte cosquillas y tú a él, terminaron los dos tendidos en el suelo por el cansancio- porfin te hice reír mon chéri- dijo sonriendo mirando el techa da la casa por donde se veía un poco de humo, tú te sentaste y miraste el reloj que estaba en la pared, las 8:00.

-Francis, son las ocho, ¿no que entras en veinte minutos más?

-! Lo había olvidado ¡- dijo gritando mientras se paraba rápido del suelo y corría al baño para darse una ducha, dejando la puerta de este entre abierta por el apuro. Fuiste a su habitación y le llevaste su ropa de trabajo y una toalla al baño, se estaba duchando y lo cubría la cortina de baño, entraste despacio como un ninja para que no te sintiera, después te fuiste y cerraste la puerta. El hombre salió en unos 10 minutos listo para ir a trabajar-_(tn) ¿Por qué no vienes a desayunar al restaurante? Te cocinaré lo que tú quieras- te dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-Lo pensaré, solo si haces tus crepés especiales.

-Entonces te esperaré allí preciosa- dijo guiñándote un ojo mientras antes de salir te daba un beso en la mejilla, solo para confundirte y dejar uno en tus labios, partió rápido antes de que pudieses decirle algo y también para no llegar tarde.

Eran las 9, casi las 10 y tu estomago pedía comida a gritos, desde que él hombre llego on cocinabas para ti ni ibas a comer en algún otro lugar, los franceses tienen fama de cocinar, no tanto como los ingleses, ellos cocinan como los dioses. La cosa es que ibas muy bien arreglada hacia el restaurant en donde el hombre que vivía en tu casa trabajaba, por alguna razón estabas feliz y veías que todo brillaba en tu camino, aunque estuviese nublado. Llegaste al restaurant y entraste con pasos fuertes y decididos, te recibió un garzón el cual te llevó a tu mesa y pidió tu orden.

-Por favor, Dígale a Francis que _(tn) está esperando sus crepés especiales- el hombre partio a la cocina y hablo con el susodicho, el local estaba casi vacío mientras esperabas, era muy temprano al parecer. El de ojos azules caminaba con tu desayuno y el de él, esta vez te acompañaría, había pedido permiso.

\- mademoiselle, no le molestaría desayunar conmigo ¿cierto?

-jamás me ha molestado la compañía al comer- dijiste con una sonrisa, estabas muy feliz, ni idea porque.

-_(tn) debo hablar de algo serio contigo, es sobre las personas que estaban en la reunión conmigo- dijo ya escapando de cualquier broma que pudieras darle.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿encontraste a alguien?

-Sí, si te digo no me echaras ¿cierto?

-Tonto, no te echaría aunque pudiera y que conste puedo, pero… me gusta tú compañía.

-A mí también me gusta la tuya _(tn)- guardo un silencio unos segundos mientras tomaba aire para hablarte- ¿Recuerdas a Ludwing? Bueno… el es Alemania, también Belgica y Monaco, las encontré hace unos días, pero no había encontrado el momento para decirte, los cuatro no recordamos, además de la luz como llegamos aquí.

-¿Están todos bien?¿tienen dónde quedarse?- el hombre reacciono extrañado, sabía que eras arisca con las personas

-Sí, los tres están bien, a Monaco y Belgica al llegar lo acogieron unas monjas que pasaban por la calle y las dejaron quedarse unos días, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era nuestro mundo se pusieron a trabajar en la pastelería de en frente y se pagan un piso, Mientras tanto a Ludwing lo encontró el dueño del bar, el hombre igual de gentil que tú lo deja trabajar y quedarse en su casa, mientras él le enseña la receta de su cerveza y atiende el local.

-Entiendo…Francis…-tomaste su mano-¿en verdad este mundo del que me hablas es real?- preguntaste sin querer herirlo, el hombre te miro con facciones cálidas, sabía que en algún momento le preguntarías aquello

-Sí, aquí es todo diferente, incluso al marcar un numero de celular, estuve leyendo en internet mientras trabajabas y aquí nunca hubo revolución francesa, son tomados como traidores, hay reyes en Francia- dijo triste ya que él había luchado junto a ellos- los nazis salvaron Europa y en Inglaterra no hay monarquía, américa nunca fue conquistada, áfrica es uno de los continentes más ricos y avanzados. No entiendo tu mundo querida…cuesta.

-No entiendo Francis, si todo eso es real, es que acaso de dónde vienes en Francia no hay monarquía.

-Al último rey que hubo le cortaron la cabeza, a Fernando XVI, con él murió la monarquía preciosa, incluso cocinan horrible aquí cuando es el país que mundialmente conocido por sus exquisitos platos, si solo vieses mi mundo… desearías nunca volver.

-Es complicado… pero… ¿qué haremos?, ¿Por qué no se juntan en mi casa hoy o mañana? Hablamos entre todos, incluso pueden quedarse a dormir, no habría problema…-mientras desayunaban y hablaban de lo que sucedería, llamaron a Francis para que volviera a la cocina.

-Preciosa…hablamos cuando llegue a casa, debo volver al trabajo, no te preocupes de la cuenta, invita la casa- te dijo dándote un beso en la frente, su barba picaba.

-Nos vemos más tarde Francis- el hombre tomo los platos y las tazas, entonces volvió a su labor en la cocina. Te fuiste a tu casa preocupada por lo que podría suceder en el futuro, sabias que pasaría tiempo hasta que lograran algo los cuatro que no pertenecían a este mundo, aunque muy en el fondo te inundaba un miedo incomprensible de que el rubio desapareciera…que de un momento a otro pareciera que él jamás hubiese existido, te daba escalofríos siquiera pensarlo.

Llegaste a casa y te pusiste a ver como habias dejado la cocina, estaba utilizable, solo se había quemado la parte exterior de todo y no había llegado más profundo de la misma pared y la cocina, solo un paño que quedó todo carbonizado el cual ya habías limpiado…subiste a tu taller y comenzaste a terminar las cuatro pendas que te faltaban, tendrías que encontrar modelos mujeres, se te había complicado el panorama del desfile, solo esperabas que Fin no hubiese entrado al taller. La tarde te la pasaste cortando patrones y cosiendo la tela que tanto amabas, ya casi al terminar, que eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde escuchaste que el francés entró más unos cuantos pasos más que le seguían. Bajaste las escaleras y encontraste al francés con dos chicas y Ludwing.

-Hola, bunas tardes a todos- saludaste a los recién llegados toda desarreglada y con pequeños pedazos de tela encima.

-Salut- dijeron las dos mujeres que entraron, una con el cabello largo trenzado la otra con el pelo corto y una cinta en el.

-Hallo _(tn)

-Hola lud- le sonreíste- por favor pasen, siéntanse como en su casa.

-_(tn) ¿almorzaste? – te preguntó el francés mientras tu quedabas sin saber que responderle, sabias que se enojaría si le decías que no, pero recién te había bajado el hambre, mientras trabajas no tienes apetito.

-No- le dijiste jugando con tus dedos nerviosa a ver que decía- pero me iba a hacer algo ahora, ¿quieren algo?- ideaste para escapar de la reprimenda, Francia te miraba sabiendo que habías sabido escapar del reto. Todos pidieron un café, tú les hiciste unos cuantos postres rápidos y se los llevaste a la mesa de centro, estaban hablando en el sofá, te sentaste con ellos al lado de Francis.

Todos hablaban de cosas de las cuales no entendías demasiado, pero todos concordaban en el momento en que todo había empezado, la reunión y la luz, tras eso todo aparecieron en Versalles. Llegaron a la conclusión de que seguirían como estaban hasta que encontraran una forma de conectarse con el otro mundo, o simplemente esperar hasta que encontraran a alguien más. Pero el problema no terminaba ahí, los cuatro estaban preocupados decían ser países y si estaban muy lejos por mucho tiempo comenzaban a haber problemas internos, economía, política y las mismas personas comenzaban a tambalear porque no había alguien que les representara, o algo así decían…la verdad es que con la conversación seguías sin entender mucho, pero más tranquila porque Francis no era el único loco al parecer. Todos estaban por irse, es en cuando recuerdas tu desfile, las dos, Mónaco y Bélgica eran perfectas quizás querrían hacerlo por ti.

-Disculpen, antes de que se vallan, chicas les podría pedir un favor… bueno más que favor es una oferta de trabajo…¿les gustaría modelar? Tienen la talla perfecta y también son hermosas, ¿les gustaria?- ambas mujeres se miraron, una más seria que la otra que acepto de inmediato, Monaco lo pensó un momento y también acepto.

-Podríamos probárnoslo ahora mismo si gustas- dijo Belgica tras lo que Mónaco le pegó despacio con el codo, como si fuese una madre- claro que si no están listos esperaremos y vendremos otro dia- dijo sonriendo incomoda.

-Claro que no, vengan todos- dijiste muy contenta por tener modelos, Llevaste a todos a tu taller en el segundo piso- perdonen el desorden, es que estaba trabajando hoy- entraste y le pasaste a las chicas dos tenidas a cada una para que se fuesen a probar en tu pieza, lo mismo para ludwing y Francis. Entraste con las mujeres, primero eran dos vestidos uno cada una, les quedaban perfectos a ambas. Las dejaste solas un momento para ir a ver a los hombres, tocaste y entraste. Ambos rubios se veían excelentes.

-Lud ¿no te molestan los pantalones?

-No, sientan perfecto.

-menos mal, quedaron bien los arreglos que les hice, ¿y tú francis?

-mm… creo que el pantalón esta bien, me quedan un poco largos pero los arreglare contigo hoy, solo queda agregarle una bufanda a esta tenida y estaría perfecta.

-¿Crees que sea necesaria la bufanda?

-Claro, le da más sofisticación al traje aunque sea informal, a lud le pondría unos lentes y le desordenaría el pelo ¿Qué dices tú?

-Sí también estaba pensando lo mismo, se vería mejor, ¿no te molestaría?

-No, si ustedes creen que se vería mejor lo haré.

-Gracias lud- le dijiste- ya los dejo para que se pongan la siguiente- fuiste donde las chicas y entraste, estaban las dos con ya algo más formal, Belgica con un enterito negro que tenía un profundo corte en v, más una chaqueta semitransparente blanca, mientras que Mónaco llevaba un vestido que remarcaba su figura dejando una cola por detrás y delante corto, hasta las rodillas. Las observaste, les faltaba el peinado y se verían como las reinas del mundo. Abriste el armario .

-Chicas elijan los zapatos que quieran utilizar, los de dama que cree están en ese estante- les indicaste- espero que les queden bien- ambas fueron a buscar como dos mujeres que les encanta la ropa y se pusieron unos zapatos de taco alto, ahora sí se veían estupendas- Muchas gracias Monaco, Belgica, serán de gran ayuda en el desfile, solo deben practicar la caminata la próxima vez nos veremos en parís en la pasarela, cualquier cosa les avisaré con Francis, ahora las dejo, deben estar cansadas y con ganas de ir a su casa- las mujeres se vistieron y se despidieron de todos y partieron a su casa, mientras tu ibas a ver a los chicos.

-a ver ¿Cómo les quedó?

-Me queda corto de mangas- observaste al alemán y claro… ese era un serio problema.

-Tranquilo, haré el mismo modelo para mañana en la mañana, sácatelo por el momento para que no te moleste, ¿y tu Francis?

-Perfecto, nada que decir ¿puedo ponerle un accesorio al traje?- dijo como un niño pequeño.

-claro, pero lo haces tú- te quedaste pensando un momento, él no sabía- olvídalo, lo hare yo, tu no sabes hacer esto- el alemán rio.

-_(tn) él es diseñador igual que tú-quedaste pasmada.

-¿Porque no me dijiste?- le reprochaste al francés.

-Es que nunca me preguntaste _(tn), además tenía curiosidad a ver que creabas.

-mmm… bien, Ludwing tomare tus medidas después de que se cambien, y también para que puedan descansar-Dicho lo último los dejaste para que se cambiaran, tomaste las medidas de Alemania, las anotaste en una libreta tuya y él se fue-Francis…- dijiste sin muchas esperanzas- ¿quieres ayudarme con el traje?.

-Por un beso sí- te dijo de forma pícara.

-mm lo haré sola- te tomó del brazo y te dio un beso de improvisto, dejándote toda roja mientras él subía las escaleras.

-Vamos _(tn) ese traje no se hará solo- dijo con la cara llena de felicidad, porfín se estaba llevando bien contigo. Estuvieron los dos hasta tare confeccionando el nuevo saco del traje de lud, el francés te dio unas cuantas ideas para agregarlas y la verdad es que con ello quedó mucho mejor que el anterior que habías confeccionado.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, ibas a caminar, veías los trajes si es que estaban bien, reparaste la cocina y también las pláticas con él francés se hacían más amenas ya estaban volviendo a llevarse antes del incidente en donde saliste de la casa y también de la pelea, por cierta razón Francis no quería ir más allá contigo, siempre te daba besos antes de irse y al llegar, la verdad es que ya parecían una pareja, ya no salía por las noches ,pero algo te inquietaba no sabías qué pero algo revolvía tu estomago cuando él se iba, algo sin razón, no lo entendías del todo. Ambos estaban el viernes conversando de lo que harían en el día del desfile (el siguiente viernes), de cómo seria y de cómo estaría la cara de Fin al ver los hermosos trajes que presentarías, se caería de espalda. Los dos estaban tendidos en el sofá, el acariciaba tu cabello mientras que tú te dejabas querer por el cálido toque de las manos de él. Estaba el acostado en el sillón y tú recostada sobre él, es ahí cuando comenzaste a sentir sus besos en tu cuello, comenzando a bajar por la parte alta de tu espalda.

-Preciosa, quiero formalizar nuestra relación- te pusiste roja como un tomate por los besos que dejaba entre tu cuello y tu espalda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo, no creo que me valla de este mundo y tampoco creo que le importe a alguien en el otro, así que quiero vivir contigo, no como Francis y _(tn) sino como una pareja establecida.

-¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?

-Aún no, eso será una sorpresa- te dijo sexymente en tú oído y tu cuerpo tembló ante aquellas palabras, tenía una voz muy profunda cuando quería llevarte a sus fauces, pero esta ves te dejaste llevar por el lobo que tenías al lado- Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- los besos que seguía dejando en tu cuello te estaban volviendo loca

-Yo…- te volteaste para poder verlo a la cara y a la ves sus hermosos ojos- si quiero ser tu novia- el hombre sonrió cálidamente mientras dejaba un beso en tus labios, él tomó tu cara y lo profundizó introduciendo su lengua en tu cavidad, fue corto, tú querías más y de improviso lo besaste como si el mundo fuese a acabar, fue en ese momento en que sentiste como sus manos calientes a diferencia de tu cuerpo que estaba frio pasaban por debajo de tu camisa y de a poco subían hasta la altura del brasier.

-¿Puedo?- asentiste, para ir a su cuello y escuchar un gemido de su parte, no te lo perdonó ya que comenzó a tocar tus pechos, primero masajeándolos para después tocar solamente la aureola, quería verte gemir, quería escuchar tus gritos por el placer que te daría. Con la mano izquierda desabrochó tu camisa y dejo a la vista tus pechos y tu piel anhelante de ser tocada. Desabrochó tus sostenes y comenzó a lamer tus pechos lo cual al mismo tiempo tus gemidos podían ser escuchados por toda la casa, comenzó a bajar lento por tu estómago.

-¿Po…demos…. ir a mi habitación?- dijiste con necesidad de un lugar en donde podían darse el placer de hacer lo que quisieran sin preocuparse de nada, además de la buena vista del jardín y palacio de Versalles. Él te tomó en sus brazos para así subir las escaleras, mientras tú lo besabas y le quitabas la polera que llevaba, tenía un muy buen físico, al cual te diste el lujo de besar, el hombre no esperaba más para llegar a tú pieza, el camino le parecía eterno con esos besos que dejabas en su torso, por fin llegaron a tú pieza te lanzó a la cama y cerró la puerta, mientras volvía se desabrochaba el cinturón y se posaba sobre ti tomando tus manos, te miró a los ojos antes de volver a lo que ambos deseaban.

-Te amo, perdóname por ser un estúpido- tu solo le sonreíste sinceramente y te dio un gran beso, comenzaron a aparecer luces que flotaban alrededor de ustedes, es entonces que viste al francés que se había sentado en la cama y de a poco sus manos y piernas se convertían en pequeñas luces que flotaban, te observó triste es entonces cuando se lanzó a darte un último beso- te juro por mi vida que volveré, no importa qué- y diciendo estas palabras desapareció, dejándote tirada en la cama sin saber que sucedía, aunque de cierta manera lo sabias… había vuelto a su mundo y lo más probable es que no volvería nunca más, te tomó un tiempo reaccionar y darte cuenta de que estabas llorando como una niña mirando el vacío que había quedado tu pieza, tu casa… tu corazón.

Francis POV

¿Que rayos sucede?me duele la cabeza... Abrí rápido los ojos para encontrarme con unos ojos muy conocidos, Arthur estaba frente mío con su varita y yo con un nudo en mi pecho que no podía quitar, solo atine a golpearlo en la cara de ira, me la quitó, me la quitó otra vez otra vez la perdí

Hola lindas :) espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo ^.^

Que tengan una linda Semana.


	3. Dudas

Estabas en medio de la pasarela tras la presentación de tú última línea, dando las gracias a todos los presentes y dejando a todos atónitos con la presentación de tus modelos, después un coctel… no te sentías bien, el pecho se te apretaba y creaba un enorme nudo en tu garganta pero… no era momento de aquello. Todos debían verte bien, como siempre, o sino arruinarías la imagen que habías dado en el desfile. La multitud se movía de un lado a otro es entonces… cuando lo viste, corriste a su lado…

Pero el licor te había hecho una mala pasada, era un simple modelo con el cabello largo rubio, no soportaste más… tomaste toda la nueva línea, te fuiste a tú auto a punto de romper en llanto, si no fuese por la lluvia de aquella noche todos hubiesen visto las lágrimas de la mujer de hierro que mostrabas a todos, lanzaste la ropa con algo de furia y dolor. Tomaste el volante para dirigirte a tu casa… todo estaba mal… todo estaba tan mal desde que Francis desapareció….

Al llegar a casa, tras haber llorado todo el trayecto de Paris a Versalles, tomaste la ropa y subiste a el estudio en donde dejaste las prendas pero una cosa lectora, es que ahora en vez de un vestido sin terminar…había dos…

Todo estaba igual que al inicio… vacío…silencioso… como siempre lo fue…pero el olor y el sonido de la cocina te hacía sentir una extraña en tu propia casa, que al despertar ya no escucharas el cantar del francés en la tina…y siempre cantando la misma canción estúpida canción…pero algo seguía ahí, dejabas las puertas y ventanas cerradas de aquel lugar… su habitación… así el olor que dejó… jamás escaparía de ti… pero esta vez como nunca lo habías hecho antes, entraste a la habitación y te acurrucaste entre sus sabanas, lloraste hasta que tu cuerpo no pudo más con el cansancio y caíste rendida entre recuerdos y dolores.

Una luz matutina te despertó y lo sentiste, con amargura…todo lo que habías guardado en esa habitación lo habías perdido…su olor se esfumó por la puerta que dejaste abierta en la noche…quizás ya era momento… de dejarlo ir…

 _Ya han pasado dos años desde que él desapareció… ¿es que acaso ya perdí las esperanzas?_

-Tienes que llevarme donde esta ella- decía un hombre con acento francés a un ingles.

-No puedo.- se volteo para irse a algún lugar de la ciudad, pero Francis le interrumpió tomando su mano y haciendo que el inglés volteara.

-Necesito que lo hagas…devuélveme el favor de cuando te di las tierras del norte de Francia, cuando mi rey te dejo servirle y te las entregó, y tú por aquello pudiste llegar a donde estas ahora

-eso fue hace mucho Francis…estamos hablando de la edad media, estamos en el siglo XXI traer a la vida aquello sería equivalente a cobrarte que sufrí por ti en la II Gran Guerra, porfavor… comprende que en estos momentos mis manos están atadas.

-Lo están ahora…pero este viernes no lo estarán-le dijo sujetando sus hombros con esperanza-porfavor… necesito verla

-Solo puedo hacer algo… pero aun así no te puedo llevar otra vez a esa dimensión, la corriente de vida que recorre entre las dimensiones esta demasiado alterada, si hago un movimiento ahora… te podría enviar a cualquier otro lugar y esta vez no sé si yo, Rumania y Noruega…-hizo una pausa serio y algo alterado - tuvimos suerte de haberlos encontrado- dijo cabizbajo el inglés- nosotros que somos representaciones, alteramos todo, pudiste haber hecho que un nuevo país naciera en aquella dimensión y que tu país desapareciera.

-Arthur…te lo suplico… porfavor…tráela devuelta- el francés callo a sus pies suplicándole que le regresara.

-¡Idiota no puedo!- le gritó con dolor, sabía que…ya le había quitado a alguien aunque quisiera no le entregaría ese dolor a nadie, cuando murió la reina Victoria supo el dolor por el que paso él. Levanto al francés tomándolo del brazo la, y lo tomo de la muñeca guiándolo por las lluviosas calles de Inglaterra hasta llegar a Baker St. en donde el de esmeraldas tenía una propiedad. Llevo al francés por unas escaleras que bajaban al sótano, no había ruido alguno, no se escuchaban los autos…nada…solo la estática-Ponte en este lugar- le indico al francés mientras el más bajo iba de un lado a otro buscando ingredientes y al terminar comenzó a conjurar lanzando líquidos al aire que pronto comenzaron a unirse en una sola forma solidificándose en una especie de trípode muy fino de estilo romantico que sostenía un espejo de mercurio- no puedo hacer más que esto por ahora- el francés se acercó

-¿que hace?

-Es un espejo dimensional, puedes verla cuando sea, pero solo ver,…disculpa… no puedo hacer más por el momento- dijo sin bajar su orgullo, al final todo esto había sido problema de él.

-Gracias Arthur…- le dijo mientras se ponía sobre el espejo para poder observarte mientras caminabas por toda la casa, quizás pensando que fuese una broma, que volverías pronto hasta que llegaste al estudio buscándolo y viste que el modelo que siempre ocupabas estaba con una tela, la sacaste y lo viste…otro hermoso vestido sin terminar…(NA: el del segundo capítulo) al cual te aferrabas llorando a mares porque aquel que observaba cada movimiento de tu persona en un lugar donde tú no eras capaz de alcanzarlo

-no…no…- estaba llorando el de azules, sus lágrimas caían en el espejo- yo…. Volveré… porfavor…no estés así…

-no te escucha Francis…

-porfavor…mírame… estoy aquí…- tu imagen miro hacia el techo… solo para encontrar lo que esperabas…nada…-¡Estoy aquí!- gritó como si fueses a escuchar, ensimismado en que algo sucediese, en que le vieses… pero nada sucedió…

Los días pasaron Francis se calmó un poco, solo un poco, parecía un loco muchas veces del día, se dejó crecer la barba y parecía un indigente, ya ni se preocupaba de su imagen…solo de ir a verte cada día en aquel espejo de mercurio…entendió lo que le decía el inglés todos los días no podría verte hasta que la corriente interdimensional volviera a la normalidad, algo que puede demorar días, meses o miles de años… pero aun así no perdería la esperanza iría a buscarte pasara lo que pasara.

El desfile… lo hiciste de igual manera, conseguiste a los modelos por otros medios y lograste hacerlo, él estaba orgulloso pero el pecho le quemaba le ardía de dolor por no poder estado ahí contigo, dolía tanto que quería sacarlo todo…pensó por un momento que hubiese sido que mejor no lo conocieras…así no estarías sufriendo otra vez por alguien a quien no alcanzas por tus propios medios, más que no tenerte le dolía hacerte daño como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Algunos meses pasaron y tú seguías haciendo tu trabajo, mientras un francés miraba todo aquello que hacías, siempre y cuando no le sacaran a rastras de el piso de Arthur sus superiores. Te mostrabas sin prisa y fuerte a todo el mundo, lo que era solo una vez al mes que le debías dar la cara a todo el mundo, el resto de los días te la pasabas en el estudio, un nuevo estudio que habías hecho en la planta baja, no ibas a tu habitación, con suerte comías, no dejabas que nadie entrase, ya no subías a el segundo piso, sentías que si lo hacías perderías algo más que al Francés, algo más que tu vida…

Tocaron la puerta…te limitaste a seguir cosiendo en la máquina, habías creado una docena de líneas nuevas pero todas eran tan opacas, oscuras y sin vida. Volvieron a tocar la puerta más fuerte y unos gritos igual de fuertes de un hombre, al parecer ni siquiera había intentado girar el pomo de la puerta ya que dormías con la puerta abierta en caso de que Francis volviese. Abrieron la puerta, mientras…seguías con tus largas telas…el hombre desconecto la maquina tirando del cable fuertemente.

-¡Que rayos te sucede! ¡Reacciona por el amor a la vida!- tu visión se desvanecía de un momento a otro…lo reconociste… era Fin, era un maldito obsesivo…no te habías dado cuenta, hasta hoy que habías visto a una persona, bastante parecida sino él, cerca de la casa- ¡Hey reacciona! –te decía mientras caías de la silla y Fin te alcanzaba y abrazaba, fuertemente por la preocupación que le habías causado-Porque mierda tenías que enamorarte de ese maldito…si solo…si solo no hubiese aparecido…hubiese logrado grandes cosas a tu lado…-dijo para dejar en tus labios un cálido beso.

-¡Suelta a mi novia!- Grito haciendo un gran estruendo en la sala…pero la habitación se encontraba en el subterráneo de la casa del Inglés tsundere, mientras el hombre lanzaba el espejo furioso para salir rabioso de la casa para dirigirse por las calles rodeadas de neblina y llenas de la fría bruma que produce… y se perdió en la espesura de la nube.

-Deme una copa de vino- decía un hombre rubio sin ánimos de vida a él barman en la barra, otro hombre se sentó a su lado y se dirigió al barman.

-Sabe que…este hombre no necesita vino, tráiganos un whiskey- el barman dio unos pasos yantes de irse el hombre desconocido le habla fuerte- ¡que sea un Balbair!

-¿Qué quieres Scot?- le decía el rubio cabizbajo, mientras el barman les dejaba dos vasos de whiskey.

-Deja de comportarte como un estúpido Francis- le dijo el pelirojo duro y seco, sin dudar tomando un poco de su licor.

-¿Estúpido?...estúpido fue tu hermano al crear esta situación.

-Eres tú por enamorarte de un humano, siquiera un humano de esta dimensión y sabes al igual que todos que es inútil, estúpido, duele…- dijo mirando el vaso con nostalgia.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir peor - tomó el vaso y bebió hasta la mitad de un solo sorbo - ¿no tienes cosas mejores que hacer?

-Sí, hacerte reaccionar-dijo mirando al francés de reojo.

-Reaccionar ¡ja! Haz que no se enamore de un maldito infeliz que le hizo perder todo y aunque lo hizo sigue estando ahí para ayudarla y después apuñalarla por la espalda, si al final ahora esta sola, se esta matando de a poco mientras hablamos…Scot…la estoy perdiendo…él esta con él su único apoyo mientras que yo debería estar junto a ella…

-Como si fuera tan estúpida como para hacer eso Francis ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella?

-Porque era fuerte, independiente, es una mujer admirable, no como jean no como lady di, sino como una Simone de Beauvoir.

-¿o sea tiene un amante?

-¡No! Eso no, bueno ahora no- dijo un tanto exasperado- no sé…necesito verla…darle amour…terminarle su vestido- corrió un mechón que le tapaba el rostro frustrado y tembloroso por la impaciencia-…necesito hacer algo para ella, no puedo seguir encerrado en un subterráneo…necesito apoyarla ahora, no mañana ni pasado, ahora.

-Mira Francis no soy una persona que te pinte las cosas como kiku con sus animes shojos, ahora está sucediendo esto, uno: no puedes hacer nada aunque quieras, dos: estás perdiendo el tiempo y matando a tu pueblo con la depresion, tres: estas comportándote como un adolecente con la primera mujer que se enamoró y se esfumó. Francis… ¿Cómo es el Francia que conozco?

-¿Un maldito mujeriego?-le dijo sardónico

-Un maldito mujeriego que sabe hacer feliz a las mujeres, ahora…si sigues siendo ese maldito mujeriego que sabe tratar a las damas-pasa una mujer caminando por el costado de Escocia, sexy e insinuante, el pelirojo, tras que ella pasara le siguió con su mirada, hasta que se percató de que Francia no movió siquiera un musculo para ver a la hermosa mujer que paso por el costado de ellos, solo miraba el vaso medio vacio de whisky.

-¿Recuerdas a Elsie Inglis cierto?- le dijo el Francés con tono melancolico, al Escoces le recorrió un frio en todo su cuerpo, miró furioso a su amigo- ¿cuándo ella te salvó en la primera gran guerra y aun así la molestabas cuando hacia su trabajo, la tomabas como cualquier otra presa, pero te callaba solo diciéndote unas pocas palabras? Recuerdas que llegó un momento en el cual ya no era cualquiera, era más grande que tú, con sueños aspiraciones, quisiste ser esa persona que cuando le lanzaran las más duras balas por ser mujer la levantarías a ella otra vez y sin importar que… estarías allí para ella, sabias que era fuerte y no la defendías, porque ella era lo suficiente como para cuidarse sola…pero como todos los humanos…ella…

-¡Callaté!- le gritó furioso el Escoces, haciendo callar a todos en el bar por su ronco y fuerte tono de voz.

-Ella murió sin que te dieses cuenta…es a eso… que le tengo miedo Scott…- el rostro del ojiverde se suavizo y comprendió lo que le sucedía a su amigo de jergas, la tristeza y nostalgia inundaba su rostro.

-Y pensar que siempre me decía que la levantara cuando estuviese tirada en el campo, que la ayudara a tomar el aguja para seguir tratando a los heridos…maldita sea Francis…odio ser inmortal…

-No eres el único…- ambos chocaron los vasos, el Escoces se dirigió a él barman.

-Hey, quiero que todas las mesas del bar reciban un buen whisky

-p..pero son unas 30 mesas- dijo el hombre del mesón nervioso, pensando que el pelirrojo se había vuelto loco.

-tranquilo hombrecito, yo pago las 30-lo pensó un momento- no las 60, que sean 2 para cada mesa, porque esta noche hay que celebrarla- el ojiverde miró al de azules con una sonrisa melancólica y feliz, algo que solo él podía hacer, hizo que se levantara cuando ya hubieron entregado las botellas y vasos a todos.-Señores y Señoritas bebedoras empedernidas- dijo molestoso a las mesas- hoy invito esta tanda, porque yo y mi amigo estamos celebrando en nombre de unas grandes mujeres, así que beban hasta que se aburran, ¡que hoy la reina invita! – levanto el vaso, Francis hizo lo mismo.

-¡Por las mujeres!- todos en el bar alzaron los vasos llenos hasta el tope sin conciencia de lo que pasaba, simplemente disfrutando la invitación, riendo bailando, cantando, emborrachándose entregando una euforia desmedida-¿la reina invita?- preguntó el de azules con mejor ánimo y curioso, el escoces sacó una tarjeta de crédito que decía: Arthur F. Kirkland. Eran los fondos que la realeza guardaba en el banco de Inglaterra, el francés se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, tomo su vaso y se tomó todo su whiskey.

Los dos hombres celebraron hasta tarde, no la muerte de sus amadas, sino la memoria y el amor que les tenían, el recuerdo que las mantenía vivas dentro de ellos. Ambos despertaron en la casa del Escoces con una terrible resaca. Ya en la tarde cuando ya se encontraban mejor…

-Te voy a ayudar.

-¿Cómo? Si no manejas magia.

-¡Ja! ¿Quién crees que le enseñó al idiota?

-¿Hibernia?

-¿Estás loco? Fui yo, y a mí me enseño Britania y la Antigua Irlanda, los Celtas. Inglaterra fue hijo de Britania con Hibernia, los demás con Irlanda, el viejo. Pero bueno… eso no tiene nada que ver, hablare con Titania a ver si puede hacer algo, y tú ve pensando que hacer cuando la veas, no sabes cuantas cosas habrán cambiado con ella.

-Gracias Scott, te debo una- le dijo sincero.

-jajaja, claro- dijo con su cigarro encendido en la mano- la próxima invitas tú- ambos conversaron un largo rato- No hables de Elsie con mis hermanos, ni tampoco vuelvas a hablar de ella conmigo.

-Lo siento, necesitaba que entendieras, debe ser algo parecido con lo que le pasó a Jeane.

-Nó, ella no se parecía a ninguna, era Elsie…única como ella sola…

-hey ¿Quién es Titania?

-Mejor que no sepas… hablaré con ella en la noche, quédate hoy hare un espejo para que la veas pero que puedas llevar contigo.

Al llegar la noche Scott salió en la lluviosa noche, adentrándose en la espesura del bosque, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro creado por los árboles, en el centro un vetusto árbol que se alzaba a través de los siglos, el hombre con su ronca voz llamo a alguien en un antiguo idioma, y aquella mujer se hizo presente en el gran haz de luz de luna que estaba frente a él, era Titania la reina de las hadas, hablaron mucho tiempo… la corriente no cambiaría en 20 años, solo algo que la alterara tan fuertemente en algún otro mundo podría crear un equilibrio mágico.

-¿No existe otra opción?

-la última es que creen el portal sin importar la corriente.

-¿Cómo es eso? Crearía un cataclismo por todas partes.

-Así es, pero hay momentos en que la corriente tiene altas y bajas, tendrían que esperar una alta en ella, se desestabilizaría un poco más pero es posible de que de esa forma nadie resulte herido, el problema es que no hay forma de preverlo, deben estar pendientes día y noche de ella.

-Gracias Misses Titania- le hizo una reverencia y le dio la espalda, más la voz de la reina resonó en el bosque.

-Algo te inquieta…¿Quieres verla?- el hombre dudó, sus manos temblaron y su cuerpo no reaccionó-¿quieres verla?- el de cabello infernal giró con los ojos llorosos.

-Mi reina… los muertos no pueden volver a la vida…- su voz temblaba- usted está jugando conmigo- esquivo la mirada del gran hada, una luz apareció entre ellos, el hombre observo el haz y de el salió Elsie, en una forma etérea…los ojos de Scott se llenaron de lágrimas que eran confundidas con la lluvia…no…las lágrimas habían partido desde que la reina le preguntó.

-Lloras como un bebé, ¿Lo sabias?- le dijo la mujer que en algún momento fue la amada del pelirrojo, el hombre sonrió a sus anchas- demoraste mucho, te estaba esperando…necesitaba despedirme de ti.

-Perdóname-el hombre se acercó y abrazó el cuerpo etéreo que sin la magia del hombre se hubiese esparcido en pedazos de luz por todo el bosque- no pude llegar, perdóname, el cáncer… si hubiese sabido más, si te hubiese protegido como debía ser-ambos se sentaron y la mujer abrazó al alto hombre y lo puso en su pecho calmando su llanto como si de un niño se tratara- ¡Solo quería vivir junto a ti! ¿Porque tenía que ser así.?

-Allistor…

-ja…ja…ja- rio nervioso, triste a mares-hace casi cien años que no me llamaban así. Elsie…te amo, porfavor perdóname.

-Allistor…no tengo que perdonarte nada, Te amo… gracias por venir a verme por última vez… quizás me encuentres de nuevo en mucho tiempo…cuando sea así invítame a beber algo y vives conmigo lo que ambos no pudimos por la guerra… ¿me esperarás unos cuantos años?

-Tienes que volver- la mujer poso sus labios en los del escoces y se comenzó a desvanecer- te estaré esperando…- el duelo terminó, lo inundo de paz el momento algo complicadísimo con él, pero de esa forma cerraría sus heridas, veinte años… es la nada para un inmortal, un segundo…

El Escoces se quedó un momento más, secó sus lágrimas y volvió a su hogar, casi al salir el sol, Francia estaba despierto…

-Francis…- el escoces entro sin hacer ruido haciendo que el de pelo largo saltara del susto- ¿te has encontrado de nuevo con jean?-El otro hombre quedó estático con la pregunta…

-Sí…

-¿Qué hiciste cuando la viste?

-La dejé vivir…-dijo dándole la espalda al hombre preparándose un café matutino.

-¿Pero porque? Estaba ahí, a quien quemaron en la hoguera, con quien te cortaron todo aquello que importaba ¿Por qué no hiciste algo?- Francis dejó su taza en la encimera de la cocina, haciendo un fuerte ruido en la madera, se volteo y miró al Escoces.

-Ella murió, aunque intentase recrear la relación que llevábamos ambos… no podría scot, como vería su rostro después de no poder hacer nada cuando la quemaban por ser bruja…yo…no me perdono…yo no puedo pensar que la jean de ahora es la de hace cientos de años porque nuestras memorias se perdieron… esa mujer es una extraña y merece vivir su vida tranquilamente o es lo que pienso yo…¿Qué harías tú si la volvieras a ver?

-Yo…no lo sé…-el francés tomo ambos cafés, le entrego uno. Las dos naciones se quedaron hablando de que seria, que hubiese pasado si algo en la historia… pero al final la historia siempre seria la misma…pero ahora…era momento de preocuparse por aquello que sucedía en el mundo de (tn)_ ya que algo horrible se estaba gestando en aquel mundo paralelo.

Hola :D disculpen por la tardanza de el cap, es que no tenia ideas u.u pero ahora sí ;) necesitaba descansar mi imaginacion, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, esperen con ansias el proximo :D saludos a todos


	4. Conexión

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya? unos meses... horribles meses todo había cambiado en mí mundo América Latina que era el eje que dominaba la economía mundial hasta ahora había comenzado una gran guerra, el poder que poseían estas naciones era devastador, una bomba nuclear quedaría corta con respecto a las ocupadas en esta guerra. Europa, no se hizo parte del conflicto, parecía un paraíso de paz para todos, pero debajo de todo se estaba entretejiendo una red que crearía un caos.

Ahí estabas tú_(tn) en medio de esa paz en los brazos de Fin, el cual venia día a día a darte comida y ver que la comieses, te aseases y siguieses trabajando en la nueva linea que debías crear.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme echado de tu casa?- le dijo el hombre mientras almorzaba contigo.

-No me arrepiento de echar a los traidores.

-Entonces si vuelve ese tal Francis...¿será un traidor tambien?-le dijo mirándola a los ojos como si de una presa se tratara, la mujer se paró de la mesa y dejó su plato medio vació, dándole la espalda al hombre

-Quiero tu respuesta _ (tn)

-Porfavor lárgate de mi casa-le dijiste a duras penas con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No hasta que me lo digas...-Fin se levantó y camino hasta llegar tras de ti- yo te amo- hizo una pausa y a pesar de ser más alto que tu lo sentiste pequeño y derrotado posando su rostro en tu espalda- he estado estos años cuidando de ti, sin ninguna otra intención que esa-tu pecho volvía a doler volvía a abrirse una herida- quiero una respuesta no por ti, ni para que aclares tus pensamientos sobre ese estúpido, solo quiero...saber... si es que sientes algo por mi...si es que alguna vez-su voz tembló- en estos años tu...me has visto como un hombre que es capaz de estar junto a ti. Se que cometí errores y me arrepiento de ello, pero...esto me esta matando _(tn) sino tuviese sentimientos seria mucho más facil¿ sabes? pero tu sacas todos ellos de mí- Fin te abrazó tú acariciaste su cabello.

-Necesito ordenar mis ideas, yo...bueno...sabes bien que ha sido muy complicado, ahora en estos momentos te debo mucho, si fuese solo por eso...seria tan sencillo decirte que me quedaría contigo...pero gratitud...no es amor...ni tampoco borra tus traiciones. Yo te quiero...y muchisimo-el hombre profundizó el abrazó aún más pero lo detuviste con tus manos- pero yo...aún... no...-comenzaste a llorar.

-Tranquila...yo quizás no lo entienda porque no sé que es lo que sientes, pero estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites-tú teléfono sonó, tambien el de Fin, fuiste a buscarlo rapido, estabas esperando la llamada de un agente importante de modas.

-_(tn) ¿Eres tú?- decia una voz preocupada.

-Sí, ¿que sucede?

-!Tienes que salir de Versalles¡ !Ahora ya¡

-Pero no entiendo que pasa, cálmate

-_(tn) apúrate ellos vienen con bombarderos a destruir el palacio de los reyes, !debes salir ahora de ahí¡

-Entiendo, iremos a París

-¡No! ve a Rouen, ahí es seguro, por favor cuídate- era una asistente que tenias dentro de todos los desfiles, dejaste que ella se hiciera cargo después de que Francis desapareció

-Toma todas tus cosas rápido, !nos vamos ahora¡- le gritó Fin, tomaron lo más necesario un poco de ropa, dejaste tu maleta abajo, Fin estaba por salir, habías olvidado tu pequeña maquina de coser de viaje, sabias que la ibas a necesitar, subiste hasta el estudio de costura, pero caiste, al suelo todo se te derrumbaba derrepente...si huían...tendrías que dejar atrás sus vestidos. Fin corrió por ti y te levantó y te llevó.

-!No¡!Fin bájame ahora¡!No puedo perder eso¡- gritaste y pataleaste, él te lanzó a la parte de atrás del auto, subió rápido y puso el seguro para que no pudieses salir. Cabizbajo comenzó a manejar

-Vuelvo a defraudarte de esta forma, pero no me importa- te miró hacia atrás iban en la carretera y ya habían escuchado a los bombarderos que habían pasado hacia el Palacio te miró hacia atrás-¡No me importa lo que digas o pienses en este momento yo seré el malo y amarás a esos estúpidos toda tu vida¡ ¡No me importa! !No te dejaré morir¡!Escuchaste¡- no le dijiste nada solo lo miraste en ese segundo que volteó para retarte, ahora seguía conduciendo en dirección a Rouen, te acercaste a su oído.

-Gracias Fin-le dijiste en un susurro creando una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre el cual seguía conduciendo, encendió la Radio para escuchar lo que sucedía en los demás lugares de Francia.

 _Ella jamás volverá conmigo_ , pensaba Francis mientras veía lo que sucedía en medio de una reunión de UE en Malta, como siempre estaban todos discutiendo, mientras cierto francés miraba un espejo triste, al mismo tiempo frente a él un escoces miraba una bola de cristal que tenia muchos números.

-¡Alcoholico!- le gritó feliz Escocia al cual la mayoria de los países le gritaron ¡qué! furiosos por sus discusiones- ¡El del vino maldita sea!- los otros países se relajaron, menos Inglaterra, Rumania y Noruega.

-No...No... ¿me mientes?-decía tartamudo el rubio, con sus ojos vidriosos, dilatados por la felicidad.

-¡Alto! !que mierda planeas hacer Scott! ¡La corriente no se ha estabilizado!- le gritó el Ingles a su medio hermano.

-¡Me importa una mierda!- le respondió, mientras que rumania y Noruega verificaban lo que habia dicho Scott.

-Hay una alta en la corriente- dijo Rumania- eso no significa que pueda viajar, si te equivocas ambos mundos pueden desaparecer.

-No es así- dijo con su habitual tono inexpresivo Noruega- hay más posibilidades, ¿Hablaste con ella cierto?

-¿Con quien?- preguntaron Inglaterra y Rumania.

-No les incumbe-les dijo sin mirar Scott a los que le preguntaron- ustedes son de alquimia y dejaron de lado sus raíces. Sí, hable con ella y me dijo que esta era la única posibilidad.

-¿como lo piensas traer de vuelta si la corriente tiene una baja?-le pregunto el de ojos azules.

-Ustedes crearán una alta en la corriente

-¿Quien lo acompañará?-El pelirrojo miró a su medio hermano, Arthur.

-¿Qué miras?-dijo el ingles amenazante.

-Tsk, Problema mio- encendió un cigarrillo mientras ponía una de su manos en la mesa de reuniones, que era de madera, en ella se comenzaron a dibujar círculos mágicos, Noruega hizo lo mismo, Rumania igual, al final Arthur les hizo caso, solo porque noruega estaba primero que termino fue el pelirrojo, lanzó su cigarro al suelo, lo apagó y comenzó a hablar en un idioma extraño, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

Si sus ojos ya eran verdes, ahora lo eran aún más. Los demás comenzaron a seguir sus palabras y les sucedió lo mismo que al escoces. Cuando terminaron de recitar, había un espejo en la mesa que mostraba el mundo de _(tn).

Francis se lanzó sin pensarlo-¡Sí no la traes contigo te juro que haré que te intoxiques con vino!-le gritó Scott enojado, mientras caminaba a donde estaba su medio hermano y lo tomaba del terno

-¡Que mierda haces suéltame!- le pegaba patadas y manotazos.

-Bueno...alguien tiene que cuidarlo, además me desago rápido de ti idiota- el hombre lo lanzó al portal- ¡No vuelvas!.

Todos los demás países quedaron atónitos, menos Alemania, Mónaco (estaba de visita )y Bélgica los cuales tenían una enorme sonrisa en su rostro,el espejo desapareció dejando solo la mesa con los grabados, mientras Rumania en el techo ponía una especie de holograma, como si fuese una película futurista, para ver lo que le sucedía a los otros dos países, incluso se podía oír lo que decían.

Mientras...Francia e Inglaterra yacían tirados en las calles de Rouan inconscientes,alguien le tiró agua a Inglaterra que despertó rápido.

-¡Vallanse a la guerra malditos vagabundos!- le gritaba una viejita a los hombres, el de ojos esmeralda se levantó y pateó al de pelo largo.

-!Levántate que por tú culpa estoy aquí¡-El frances se levantó y miró donde estaban, lo reconoció rapido.

-¡Vallanse a luchar por su patria animales holgazanes!- les seguia gritando la vieja.

-¡¿Estan en guerra?!- dijo alarmado el ingles- !Donde me trajiste maldito!

-haa... esto será complicado... es un mundo diferente al de nosotros en su historia, todo lo demás igual. Busquemos a _(tn) he esperado dos años para volver-El hombre comenzó a caminar por las calles estrechas de la ciudad, al ingles no le quedó otra más que seguirlo.

-Oye, ¿sabes siquiera donde esta?

-Venían cerca de aquí en la mañana, no se si se estarán alojando en algún lugar o simplemente no están en esta ciudad, hay que encontrar un alojamiento para nosotros sino dormiremos bajo los puentes del Sena.

-Ash, sabes que eres un maldito cierto- le dijo frustrado el de ojos verdes.

-Claro, dar tanto amour es una maldición- ambos siguieron caminando por las calles preguntandoles a quien encontraran.

-Vamos a una tienda de ropa, la deben conocer si dices que ella es muy reconocida en aquello

-A veces se te prende la ampolleta iggi- ambos fueron a una boutique, pero lo único que encontró el frances fue una linea de ropa devastadora y gris.

-Señorita, ¿desde cuando la linea de Rine de Versalles cambio a estos tonos tan grises?.

-Hace un año señor, pero no se el motivo por el cual hubo un cambio tan brusco. La ropa que creaba la señorita _(tn) siempre fue vivaz y jovial a pesar de que fuese para aquellas mujeres que trabajaban en oficinas y mantuvieses un trabajo de ciudad, cuando vi el cambio a mí tambien me pareció muy extraño.

-Entiendo...-la joven que les hablaba quedó embelesada con Francis, lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-Disculpe...donde compró ese terno, sus terminaciones son perfectas y se ve realmente bien en él- la mujer estaba sonrojada.

-Esto... no lo compre, lo hice yo... muchas gracias por el cumplido Mademoiselle- Iggi se acercó a la chica y le susurró.

-En serio no te conviene, es un pervertido y alcohólico empedernido- la mujer se alejó rápido pidiendo disculpas.

-Así no ayudas en nada...- el francés dio un largo suspiró mientras salía de la tienda para seguir buscando- ¿donde rayos estás _(tn)?

Mientras en la misma ciudad una mujer y un hombre buscaban un hotel en donde poder dormir.

-Fin.. no hay alojamiento en toda la ciudad...

-Entonces dormiremos en el auto-dijo furioso. mientras miraba por la ventana a una mujer que estaba sentada en una banca de la plaza que daba al museo de bellas artes, llevaba un estuche de guitarra, por alguna extraña razón salió corriendo dejando el estuche bajo la banca.

-Demos una vuelta más se que podemos encontrar en algún otro lugar cerca de aquí o cualquier cosa- Fin seguía mirando hacia afuera sin prestarte atención, dos hombres se sentaron en la banca...reconoció a Francis, no lo podía creer, se puso blanco como si hubiese visto a un fantasma...Francis lo vio y al igual que Fin no pudo decir nada. El que conducía apretó rápido el acelerador.

-!_(tn)¡! _(tn)¡! maldita sea Mira Atras!-Francis los siguió gritando hasta la esquina de la plaza, el francés cayó al suelo por fatiga, los viajes dimensionales crean esa condición, cansan demasiado.

Mientras en la sala de conferencias estaban todos con la respiración cortada por la situación...como podía ese hombre ser tan miserable y con tan mala suerte de tener a la persona que a querido ver por tanto tiempo y se alejase en frente de sus narices...esto es algo culpa de los azares del destino, crueles azares del destino.

-!Maldita sea Francia Levántate Marica! -Gritó Hungría Furiosa, los demás se mordían la lengua.

-!Cállate marimacho! Ese estúpido la traerá consigo- le grito desde el otro lado de la mesa comiendo unas palomitas de maíz con cierto Español- es mi amigo... y un Yuyin en temas de amor.

-Pero como Yuyin que es, algo bueno debe ocurrirse, es la ley de los con mala suerte- dijo Antonio apoyando a sus amigos.

-Tranquila ya verás como soluciona esto.-le dijo Prusia para calmar el ambiente, todos estaban tensos... estaba anocheciendo y tambien en el mundo de _(tn)

Hola buenas mañanas :) porfin pude terminar el capitulo (Gracias u en toma), espero que les haya gustado, ya van quedando pocos capítulos para el final :) esperenlos con ansias (aunque me demore en ello u.u) gracias a las que me siguen aún, me hacen muy feliz y me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo, aunque no sea tan periódicamente.

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? :D saludos a todos y todas ^.^


	5. Algo horrible uu

Hoy el computador en donde estuve trabajando por más de dos meses en el penúltimo capítulo con unas 6.000 palabras se apagó, y no volvió a encender. Fui al servicio técnico y me dijeron que tenían que revisarlo, me hicieron firmar un acuerdo para poder borrar todo y dejarlo en estado de fábrica.  
Lo siento mucho, me duele mucho porque había estado trabajando mucho para poder traerles un buen final a la historia, revisando parte por parte. Espero que comprendan y esperen un poco mas para que esta historia finalice, con mucho dolor escribiré de nuevo a partir de lo que recuerdo. No quedará igual, ni con el mismo sentimiento, lo siento mucho u.u


End file.
